Marilyn Manson
* Adam Fidusiewicz * Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka |Wykonywany utwór = * "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" * "Personal Jesus" * "Tainted Love" |Edycja = * Pierwsza * Piąta * Jedenasta}} Marilyn Manson, właściwie Brian Hugh Warner (ur. 5 stycznia 1969 w Canton) – amerykański piosenkarz, lider i wokalista zespołu Marilyn Manson, artysta-malarz. Jest znany przede wszystkim z prowokujących tekstów, kontrowersyjnego wizerunku i zachowania. Uznany za skandalistę, był tematem wielu kontrowersji, szczególnie pod koniec lat 90. XX wieku. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 44. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów metalowych wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Z kolei w 2009 roku został sklasyfikowany na 19. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. W 2011 został sklasyfikowany na 30. miejscu listy 50 największych współcześnie gwiazd rocka według Kerrang. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodzony w Canton w stanie Ohio jako syn Hugh Warnera i Barbary Wyer – katolika i parafianki Kościoła Episkopalnego. Według autobiografii artysty pt. Trudna droga z piekła, jest on pochodzenia angielsko-niemiecko-polskiego (wspomina m.in. o obrazie św. Jana Pawła II wiszącym w kuchni, jako jego polskiego dziedzictwa). Uczęszczał do katolickiej szkoły, której rygory całkowicie mu nie odpowiadały. Po ukończeniu nauki w liceum Glen Oak, wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Fort Lauderdale na Florydzie. Muzyka Na studiach został dziennikarzem muzycznym dla lokalnego magazynu. W 1989 roku przyjął pseudonim Marilyn Manson (połączenie Marilyn Monroe i Charlesa Mansona) i założył zespół Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, w skład którego weszli oprócz niego: Brian Tutunick (gitara basowa), Scott Putesky (gitara) oraz Perry Pandrea (keyboard). Zespół nie posiadał perkusisty, używał automatu perkusyjnego. Wkrótce nazwę zespołu skrócono do „Marilyn Manson”. Kontrowersje W kwietniu 1999 roku doszło do strzelaniny w szkole w Columbine, w której dwóch kilkunastoletnich uczniów zastrzeliło kilkanaście przypadkowych osób, potem popełniając samobójstwo. Według relacji psychologów sądowych, do zbrodni zmotywowała ich twórczość Mansona, co spowodowało ostre ataki na zespół. Jakiś czas po tragedii okazało się, że nastolatkowie wcale nie słuchali muzyki Marilyna Mansona, nie zmieniło to jednak stosunku publiki do artysty. Życie prywatne Dnia 3 grudnia 2005 roku, po prawie siedmiu latach znajomości, Manson wstąpił w związek małżeński z modelką i aktorką Ditą Von Teese, której był fanem przez wiele lat. Ceremonia odbyła się w Kilsheelan, w hrabstwie Tipperary w Irlandii – w zamku należącym do przyjaciela młodej pary, artysty Gottfrieda Helnweina, i wbrew zapowiedziom prasy, obeszło się bez skandalu. Ceremonia utrzymana była w stylu wiktoriańskim, a ślubu udzielił przyjaciel muzyka, reżyser Alejandro Jodorowsky. Wśród gości weselnych znalazło się blisko sześćdziesiąt osób, wśród nich m.in. Lisa Marie Presley i Eric Szmanda. 30 grudnia 2006 roku Von Teese złożyła wniosek o rozwód, ze względu na „niemożliwe do poprawy różnice” dzielące ją i Mansona. Do rozpadu małżeństwa doszło prawie rok później, 27 grudnia 2007 roku w Los Angeles Superior Court. Manson poprzednio był zaręczony z aktorką Rose McGowan. Spotykał się z Traci Lords, Jenną Jameson i Melissą Romero. Relacja o romansie z tą ostatnią została opisana w autobiografii muzyka. Artysta jest honorowym kapłanem Kościoła Szatana, największej organizacji satanistycznej na świecie. Nie praktykuje jednak, ani nie pełni swej funkcji, uznając przyznane mu stanowisko za oznakę szacunku ze strony założyciela Antona Szandora LaVeya. Pod koniec 2008 roku rozstał się z aktorką Evan Rachel Wood, z którą był związany od października roku 2006. Evan zagrała w teledysku jego grupy do utworu Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand). W styczniu 2010 roku para ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny, które jednak zostały odwołane kilka miesięcy później. Film Manson ma również swój wkład w tworzenie ścieżek dźwiękowych do filmów. Utwory jego i jego zespołu ilustrowały takie projekty jak: Zagubiona autostrada, Matrix, Z piekła rodem, To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów czy Księga Cieni: Blair Witch 2, artysta jest także autorem podkładu muzycznego do thrillera sci-fi Resident Evil. Jego cover piosenki Sweet dreams (oryg. Eurythmics) występuje również w filmie: Dom na przeklętym wzgórzu czy też w Gamerze. W 2002 roku brał udział w tworzeniu soundtracku do horroru Królowa Potępionych. Trzy lata później jeden z utworów Mansona, Irresponsible Hate Anthem, znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Piła II. Manson przygotował również cover piosenki This is Halloween (oryg. Danny Elfman), jako dodatek do ścieżki dźwiękowej z filmu Miasteczko Halloween w reżyserii Henry’ego Selicka. Związek Mansona z filmem to również aktorstwo i reżyseria. Pierwszy raz pojawił się epizodycznie w 1997 roku w Zagubionej autostradzie Davida Lyncha, grając aktora filmów pornograficznych. Rok później zagrał kolejny epizod w filmie Cukiereczek. Pojawił się też w krótkometrażowym filmie The Hire: Beat the Devil, u boku Gary’ego Oldmana i Jamesa Browna. W 2003 roku zagrał trzecioplanową postać w filmie Party Monster, zaraz po tym pojawił się w filmie Asi Argento The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things. Na 2005 rok planował rolę w filmie Living Neon Dreams. Natomiast jednym z jego najważniejszych występów był gościnny udział w filmie Michaela Moore’a Zabawy z bronią. Manson wyreżyserował własny film pt. Doppelherz, który był dołączany jako dodatek do albumu The Golden Age of Grotesque. Jest także współreżyserem teledysków własnej grupy. Realizuje swój pełnometrażowy debiut reżyserski; jego film Phantasmagoria: The Visions of Lewis Carroll to horror psychologiczny, który ma opowiadać o życiu pisarza Lewisa Carrolla. Producent zadecydował o zerwaniu prac nad filmem po zaprezentowaniu przez Mansona trailera filmu. W roku 2013 wystąpił w dwóch odcinkach sezonu 6 serialu Californication, jako on sam, gwiazda muzyki Marilyn Manson. W roku 2014 wystąpił w sezonie 7 serialu Synowie Anarchii, jako Ron Tully, przywódca gangu współczesnych amerykańskich nazistów. Malarstwo Manson maluje również akwarele. Pierwsza wystawa jego prac, zatytułowana The Golden Age of Grotesque, odbyła się w dniach 13-14 września 2002 roku w Los Angeles. Następne trzy wystawy odbyły się w kwietniu 2003 roku, w ramach pokazów artystycznych Grotesque Burlesque w Berlinie, Paryżu i Londynie. We wrześniu 2004 roku, w Paryżu i w Berlinie, odbyły się dwie kolejne wystawy, zatytułowane Trismegistus. Wiele z jego obrazów zostało sprzedanych za znaczne sumy, a ich nabywcami zostali między innymi Jack Osbourne, Dave Navarro, Andy Dick. W 2002 Manson zaprzyjaźnił się z austriackim artystą Gottfriedem Helnweinem, co zaowocowało współpracą przy serii zdjęć i dekoracji scenicznej dla albumu The Golden Age of Grotesque i trasy Grotesque Burlesque. W lipcu 2010 w Wiedniu w Kunsthalle zaprezentowano wystawę 20 obrazów Mansona pod tytułem „Genealogies of Pain”. Dyskografia Albumy Kompilacje Albumy koncertowe Remiks albumy Single Single promocyjne Wideografia Teledyski ;Gościnnie *DMX – „The Omen” (feat. Marilyn Manson) – Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood (1998) *Eminem – „The Way I Am” (Danny Lohner Remix) (feat. Marilyn Manson) – The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) *gODHEAD – „Break You Down” (feat. Marilyn Manson) – 2000 Years of Human Error (2001) *Maven – „Hard On For Love” (feat. Marilyn Manson) (2001) *Lady Gaga – „LoveGame (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix)” (feat. Marilyn Manson) – The Remix (2009) *Skylar Grey – „Can’t Haunt Me” (feat. Marilyn Manson) – Invinsible (2012) *Avril Lavigne – „Bad Girl” (feat. Marilyn Manson) – Avril Lavigne Publikacje *Marilyn Manson, Neil Strauss, Trudna droga z piekła (The Long Hard Road out of Hell), ReganBooks, 1998, ISBN 978-0-06-039258-1 *Marilyn Manson, Chuck Weiner, Marilyn Manson 'Talking': Marilyn Manson in his own words, Omnibus, 2004, ISBN 978-1-84449-419-4 *Marilyn Manson, David Lynch, Genealogies of Pain, Moderne Kunst Nürnberg, 2011, ISBN 978-3-86984-129-8 Filmografia Zobacz też *Mariusz Totoszko *Adam Fidusiewicz *Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji